Hangout 1: What is the ITIL Manifesto?
This Google Hangout On Air will be held on Tuesday 13th January at 8pm (20:00) UK time. Public link (youtube): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apm3spgWcpA Topic Contents *A session to agree the intent, purpose and definition of the ITIL Manifesto. *We gathered many great ideas earlier in the year, and we still want to do something with them. The ITSM14 session asked us questions we didn’t necessarily have answers for, so this is a session to answer one of them - and arguably the most important - what the purpose, intent and definition of the ITIL Manifesto is. *We’ll also talk about the ITIL Manifesto in relation to similar initiatives, who our customers are and how we test the manifesto with them. Storify - twitter record of discussions during the call ITILmanifesto Hangout - Storify Link Active Participants Stuart Rance @stuartrance Stuart is a consultant, trainer and author, and owner of Optimal Service Management Ltd. He is a regular speaker at itSMF and other events, a Chartered Fellow of BCS (FBCS CITP) and a Certified Information Systems Security Professional (CISSP). Stuart is the author of ITIL Service Transition, 2011 edition, and co-author of the ITIL V3 Glossary. He is currently writing a new cybersecurity publication for Axelos, the owners of ITIL. Claire Agutter @ClaireAgutter Claire Agutter is the lead tutor for IT Training Zone, an organisation that specialises in online IT service management training and exams. Claire is a member of the itSMF UK management board, and also the ATO Advisory Council, the body which represents ITIL training organisations. Claire enjoys getting involved with the ITSM community both face to face and virtually, with conversations like the ITIL Manifesto helping to move the whole industry forward. James Finister @jimbofin James Finister is the SIAM Consultancy lead for TCS in the UK and Europe. He has been involved with the development of ITSM for over 25 years with experience as a trainer, a consultant and a practitioner. He is a frequent speaker at international conferences and a member of several ISO/BSI committees. His personal blog at http://coreitsm.blogspot.co.uk/ is a highly regarded source of insights into real world IT management. Richard Horton @rjhyork Richard has been involved in service management in both public and private sectors in a variety of roles over a number of years. He's been an active member of ITSMF UK formerly as Transition Special Interest Group Chair and most recently as a member of the management board. He's helped Rob with pulling together and consolidating the ITIL Manifesto input to date, and with seeking to widen the involvement at ITSM14. Daniel Kligerman @dmk1 Daniel Kligerman is the Director of the Program Management Office at TELUS, one of Canada's largest telecommunications companies, where his team is responsible for the development of new business products and services. Daniel is an IT Service Management leader, with more than fifteen years of experience leading people, projects, and programs. He holds the ITIL V3 Expert certification, and has spoken at the itSMF Canada annual conference. He has years of hands-on, real-world experience across all stages of the service management life-cycle. Chris Gordon 15 years ITSM practitioner and consultancy experience across many industries (Digital, Publishing, State Government, eCommerce, Banking, Investment, Broadcasting). Jon Morley @JonMorleyITSM Jon works at the University of Nottingham as Service Transition Manager and is vice-chair of the itSMF UK Service Transition Special Interest Group. He holds qualifications in PRINCE2, ITIL and ILM; and is experienced in ISO9001 internal auditing and Systems Thinking Approach. Suresh GP @sureshgp Suresh GP M-Tech, is currently the Founder & Managing Director at TaUB Solutions.With ideal blend of experience in Infrastructure Management domain and Managed Services, he continues to be a trusted advisor for Clients World Wide. To complement his extensive experience, he has earned wide range of certifications that include ITIL V3 Expert, CGEIT, PMP, Cobit, ISO 20000 Practitioner and ISO/IEC 20000 & 27001 Lead Auditor. He is a regular blogger and speaker in National &International Forums like itSMF Australia, SITS, itSMF UK, itSMF NZ.   Suresh is the host for ITSM India Podcast and cohost for ITSM Global Podcast. He serves as Board of Director at itSMF India and won the ITSM Contributor of the year 2013 from itSMF Singapore. Peter Brooks @fustbariclation Author, consultant and trainer, based in Cape Town, specialising in services and governance. I've a particular interest in the intersection between service management, business analysis, governance and design, and how this affects value realisation, risk analysis and mitigation. This leads me to have an interest in the nature of services, and designing for reliability and security. I worked for Hewlett-Packard for twenty years, and have been independent for fifteen. So far, I've written books on metrics, requirements, and consulting. Technically, I'm interested in the open source revolution, demand and capacity management and the return of Ada for secure, reliable programming. I'm a member of the itSMF and Taking Service Forward and I'm enthusiastic about the future of the Adaptive Service Model. Rob Spencer @changerelease Rob is the facilitator / coordinator of the ITIL Manifesto initiative and works as a Service Transition consultant. He won itSMF(UK) Submission Of The Year 2014 for a whitepaper on Enterprise Release Management. Category:Hangout